Deep down in the heart
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Pumyra is a slave in dog city. She doesn't like it. But she likes it better than when she was Mum-Ra's prisoner. Soon her king comes and rescues her. She is happy that her king came back. Now she can have new outlook on life. Soon she starts feeling love for her king. Could this be a match made in heaven or a disaster waiting to happen? Limyra


_Pumyra is a slave in dog city. She doesn't like it. But she likes it better than when she was Mum-Ra's prisoner. Soon her king comes and rescues her. She is happy that her king came back. Now she can have new outlook on life. Soon she starts feeling love for her king. Could this be a match made in heaven or a disaster waiting to happen?_

chapter 1

Pumyra had a great deal of work to do. She was a slave. When the dogs saw she was a medic they purchased her from the lizards to use her to treat their warriors in the pit. She didn't like it but it was better than being Mum-Ra's prisoner. "There you go," Pumyra said.

"Thanks," the dog said and went back to his cell.

Pumyra sighed and remembered some of her people had been sold to rats, weasels, and other animals. "I don't know how things could get any worse." she said. "But I must not give up hope, it's all I have," she said.

Lion-o and the Thundercats came into dog city. "Okay let's go get supplies," Lion-o said.

"Yes, we need it," Tygra said.

They started to gather somethings. Lion-o saw something he saw puma girl who was his age. He noticed she was getting somethings. He decided to talk to her. "Hello," Lion-o said.

"Huh?" she said and turned around. She saw it was Lion-o. She bowed to her king.

"Stop bowing and stand," Lion-o said.

"But you are my king," Pumyra said.

"True, I just am glad to see there are more survivors from the fall of Thundera?" Lion-o asked.

"Not here, that I know of but all over, some are slaves to weasels, rats and to other animals," Pumyra said. "Right now I must get back to the pit," she said.

"Why?" Lion-o asked.

"I am a slave there I am a slave who works as a medic." Pumyra said.

"I want to talk to whose in charge of it, I will see to it that you will go free," Lion-o said.

"You will?" Pumyra asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

"I'm not worth it, I am just a common medic," Pumyra said.

"You are worth it, because you are one of my people and a king will do anything to help his people," Lion-o said.

"Thank you," Pumyra said.

Lion-o followed Pumyra to the pit. "Hello Pumyra did you get the supplies?" a dog said.

"Yes Master Dobo," Pumyra said.

Dobo saw Lion-o. "Who is this?' Dobo asked.

"I am Lion-o lord of the Thundercats, I want to negotiate to have Pumyra freed and come with me and the other Thundercats," Lion-o said.

"Okay then, let's talk," Dobo said.

"Lion-o there you are," Tygra said coming with the others.

"Where have you been kid?" Panthro asked.

"I found Pumyra here and I was about to discuss with Dobo here about her freedom from being medical slave in the pit." Lion-o said.

"It's good to see again Panthro my friend," Dobo said.

"Good to see you to Dobo," Panthro said.

"You two are friends?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I met Dobo in the desert we fought off Bandits and crooks together," Panthro said.

"Yes then we protected dog city from a weasel attack and the dog king gave us high honors, he made me pit master and he's the one who gave Panthro his tank," Dobo said. "Since you are friends with Panthro I might be able to make a more reasonable deal," he said.

Lion-o and Dobo discussed for a while and then Lion-o went to the tank and gave him the battle axes, clubs and swords they collected from the lizard army. "Here are the weapons I told you about that you can use in the pit and your gladiators can you use to defend dog city, so if I give you these you will free Pumyra?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Dobo said. "You take Pumyra's slave collar she is free now," he said.

"Yes pit master," the dog said and took off the collar.

Pumyra went over to Lion-o and hugged him. "Now we can look for the next stone and see if we can help more of our people." Lion-o said.

They heard something and they saw the rat army. "Whiskers!" Lion-o said.

"Hurry we must help defend the city," Lion-o said.

The Thundercats helped the dogs in their battle. Lion-o was badly hurt. Pumyra bandaged him up. "Thank you Pumyra," Lion-o said.

"It's me who should be thanking you," Pumyra said.

To be continued.


End file.
